Chez LePrince
by Koukin-kun
Summary: A Namimori, une nouvelle boutique vient d'ouvrir ses portes. Mais ce centre d'apparence anodine semble cacher bien des secrets...


**Manga :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Personnages : **Ryohei, Kyoko, Mammon et Belphégor

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Akira Amano. Quand à « LePrince » , c'est un peu une parodie d'un vrai centre mais chut, pas de pub.**

**Pairing : oui c'est nouveau ! Juste une évocation d'un BelphegorxChrome en hommage à mon couple préféré (oui, les garçons aussi sont sensibles à ce genre de choses)**

L'idée m'est venue en rentrant de chez mon audioprothésiste, bizarre non? Mais sans plus attendre, voici venir le chapitre !

* * *

CHEZ LEPRINCE

CHAPITRE 1 : AUDIOPROTHÉSISTE

Comme chacun sait, Sasagawa Ryohei était une personne EXTÊME, sportif A L'EXTÊME, volontaire A L'EXTÊME, la liste est longue... Il était également un grand frère A L'EXTÊME, protégeant sa jeune soeur Kyoko de tout danger A L'EXTÊME . Tous ? Non ! Il existe encore et toujours un ennui désagréable et irréductible. Son nom? le bruit .

-A L'EXTÊME ! s'époumonait le boxeur dans sa chambre en compagnie d'un punching-ball .

D'habitude, Kyoko n'était pas gênée par la voix de son EXTRÊME grand frère, mais les performances vocales de celui-ci s'étaient nettement accrues au cours des dernières semaines, ce qui énervait pratiquement toutes les personnes à qui il s'adressait . C'est en regardant Namimori T.V que la jeune fille découvrit la triste vérité...

-Et c'est ainsi que la répétition de bruits forts peut entraîner une perte de l'audition bien souvent irréparable . Un test auditif gratuit et sans rendez-vous est disponible dans votre centre durant cette semaine.

Les rouages mentaux de Kyoko se mirent à tourner . Et si c'était la raison de l'étrange comportement de son frère ? Il fallait en avoir le coeur net . Elle entreprit donc de monter dans la chambre du sportif et bien que sa porte ne soit jamais fermées, elle préféra frapper a celle-ci

*toc toc toc*

Pas de réponses. Elle frappa un peu plus fort et se résigna finalement à l'appeler.

-Onii-san?

Le boxeur cessa de frapper son sac de sable tant chéri et se tourna vers sa soeur.

-Kyoko-chan ! Tu est venue voir ton grand frère s'entraîner A L'EXTÊME?

-Pas vraiment. As-tu un moment? Répondit-elle, pas trop agacée par la voix forte de son cher grand frère.

-Hein? Non, j'ai pas vu maman.

-Non onni-san : tu entends mal ces temps-ci !

-Mais comment peux-tu dire que je suis mal assis alors que je suis debout?

C'est marrant les grosses gouttes sur les visages des héros de mangas vous trouvez pas ? En attendant, vous pouvez en admirer une sur le visage blasé de Kyoko tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers son extrême grand frère. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle découvrit la cause de la désormais surdité du boxeur.

-Onii-san ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de mettre ta musique aussi forte?

-C'est pour rythmer mes punchs A L'EXTÊME !

-Pour tout tes entraînements de boxe ?

-Mais aussi pour mes joggings A L'EXTÊME !

Kyoko sentait la goutte de sueur perlant son front doubler de volume tandis qu'elle tirait Ryohei vers les escaliers

-Bon ça suffit, tu dois faire un test auditif.

-Quoi ? Un putois radioactif ? Où ça ?

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, à Namimori Center... _

-Voila, c'est ici : « LePrince, opticien-audioprothésiste ». Drole de nom...

-On s'en fout ! J'ai envie de faire ce test A L'EXTÊME !

La cloche du magasin tinta alors que Ryohei ouvrait la porte. L'intérieur était très sombre, aucune lumière n'était allumée malgré l'écriteau annonçant les horaires d'ouvertures qui concordaient ce jour-là. Quand soudain...

* SHTONK *

-HIIIII

-KYOKO !

-Ushishishi...Alors comme ça t'es venu accompagné? Balance la marchandise tout de suite sinon...

-Tu devrais redresser ta frange, Bel. C'est pas lui.

Les ampoules s'allumèrent d'un coup, dévoilant Belphégor et Mammon.

-Ushishishi...Le gardien du soleil Vongola et sa soeur. Comme c'est mignon.

-L'homme aux couteaux ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites-la?

-Ben quoi, y'a bien marqué LePrince non ? Ushishishi...

-T'occupes, c'est pas tes oignons. Mais si tu payes y'a toujours un moyen de s'arranger...

-Euh...on est venus faire un test auditif, hasarda Kyoko.

-Le prince ne s'autorisera jamais à travailler comme un roturier.

-Vous payez comment ? Demanda Mammon, ignorant complètement son collègue.

-Par carte, on est assurés

-On a encore un peu de temps...Ok Bel, au boulot.

-Tsh, fais-le toi-même, rétorqua l'adolescent.

-J'ai de très belles photos de toi et de la gardienne Vongola de la brume. Je pourrais sûrement en tirer un bon prix.

-Tu...T'aurais pas osé faire ça ?

-On parie ? Ironisa le bébé.

-C'est bon t'as gagné. Mais je pourrais pas faire tout tout seul.

-Eh bien voilà, conclua Mammon, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de nous suivre...HEY, Sawaga ! Ne touche pas à ça !

Ryohei, qui boxait dans le vide devant un miroir depuis le début de la conversation, s'interrompit et suivit l'arcobaleno après que celui-ci lui ai fit signe de venir. Le groupe entra alors dans un petit bureau encombré de posters schématisant des oreilles internes, de 3 chaises et d'une longue table où étaient posées divers appareils électroniques.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Bel ?

-T'inquiètes, Ushishishi... Répondit le prince en s'asseyant derrière un ordinateur.

Il pianota un moment sur le clavier, demandant de temps à autre quelques informations personnelles à Kyoko (autant rendre l'entretien un temps soit peu officiel), puis lança une épaisse paire d'écouteurs à Ryohei.

-Met ça sur tes oreilles et lève la main dès que entends un bruit.

-On peut pas rendre ce test plus EXTRÊME ?

-Onii-san, c'est la seule solution.

-Je peut faire quelque chose mais ce sera pas gratuit, précisa Mammon.

L'arcobaleno utilisa ses pouvoirs de la brume pour faire apparaître un sac de frappe et plaça Ryohei devant.

-Tape dedans à chaque fois que tu entendras un son.

-A L'EXTRÊME !

*L'auteur ayant la flemme de vous raconter une scène de questions-réponses sonores entre un sadique et une tête de gazon aussi ennuyant qu'inutile, celui-ci est parti se faire un thé. Merci de votre compréhension envers des auteurs travaillant d'arrache-pieds pour vous fournir de jolies histoires sur vos personnages préférés, le tout en n'étant rémunérées qu'en review et encore ! Quand les lecteurs n'ont pas la paresse de cliquer sur un bouton et consacrer 45 secondes de leur temps à nous encourager et/ou nous permettre de nous améliorer. Mais revenons à notre histoire... *

-Ushishishi...C'est pas brillant tout ça.

-Fait voir...Ouais, un bon pactol en perspective.

-C'est grave docteur? Demanda Kyoko.

-On n'est PAS docteurs ! Mais oui c'est assez grave,Ushishishi... Explique-leurs Mammon.

-Il semblerait que des cellules de l'oreille internes se soient dégradés, vous savez les petits poils qu'on trouve au fond de l'oreille? Eh bien c'est irréparable mais on peut corriger le problème. Bel...

-Ushishishi...soutire-les un max, je m'occupes de la marchandise. Vous souhaitez un modèle discret? Demanda-t-il à Ryohei.

-Euh...ouais. A L'EXTRÊME si possible.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Ushishishi...

-Tu permets que je regarde ton oreille? C'est juste pour la taille, demanda Mammon en lévitant vers le boxeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Belphegor revint.

-Le prince à trouvé ! Super discret, super solide, super pratique mais hyper chers. Ushishishi...

-Euh...je ne sais pas si on peut se permettre...répondit Kyoko.

-Mais si, et puis c'est pour ton grand frère non?

-C'est vrai, la fraternité n'a pas de !

-Bel, arrête de penser à lui, c'est fini et il est mort.

-De qui parlez-vous? Demanda la jeune fille

-De son frère jumeau mort il y a plusieurs années.

-Oh, le pauvre...

-Ushishishi, paix à son âme. C'était un type génial.

-Bon,et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

Quelques minutes et un (plusieurs ? ) transferts bancaires plus tard, Mammon modifia la forme des appareils et les inséra dans les oreilles du boxeur.

-Alors onii-san ? Comment c'est ?

-Mieux A L'EXTR-AÎE !

-Ushishisi...'va falloir arrêter de brailler comme un sauvage maintenant.

Le petit groupe quitta le bureau et s'avança vers la sortie

-Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, les remercia Kyoko.

-Mais non, tout le plaisir est pour nous, Ushishishi

-Et le fric. Revenez nous voir en cas de problèmes, on vous attendra avec une remise de 0% sur tout le magasin.

-À plus ! Terminèrent les deux Varia à l'unisson avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec.

Ces derniers attendirent que les Sasagawa se soient éloignés pour reprendre leur activité, quelques heures plus tard...

-Allô Boss ? Ouais, les types se sont pas pointés, c'était pas prévus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Retournez au manoir, déchets. On va continuer à le surveiller de près.

-On pourrait pas lui sauter dessus ? Ushishishi...

-Le vieux débris nous a ordonné d'être le plus discret possible.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sait déchet ? Tout ce qui compte c'est de récuperer ce microfilm et de le remettre en main propre au 9ème.

-Ok Boss, on arrive.

Bel raccrocha son portable, puis sortit du magasin en compagnie de Mammon. Pendant ce temps, chez les Sasagawa...

-Ca ne va pas, onii-san?

-Mal à la tête...à l'éxtrème, répondit Ryohei, la voix beaucoup plus calme que d'ordinaire.

-C'est juste le temps que tu t'habitues à tes écouteurs. Tiens, bois ça et va te coucher.

-Merci, Kyoko.

-De rien. Bonne nuit, onii-san.

EPILOGUE

Un mois plus tard, Ryohei, habitué à ses appareils, se fit aspirer dans le futur. Après avoir participé à la destruction de la base Merone, il fit connaissance avec sa boite-arme, Kangaryuu. Il en profita pour régénérer ses cellules de l'oreille interne défectueuses et jeta ses écouteurs désormais inutiles. Ceux-ci finirent dans un ampli fabriqué par Irie et Shoishi histoire de fêter dignement et en musique la mort de Byakuran avec les gardiens du futur.

La morale de cette histoire ? Vos oreilles sont fragile, ne les laissez pas à la portée des MP3 volumes à fond et des boxeurs braillards. À moins d'être un mafiosi doté de super-pouvoirs du soleil, mais j'en doute...

FIN

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre et déjà quelques questions se posent : dans quel but ce centre LePrince a-t-il été véritablement construit ? Que faisaient deux Varia à l'intérieur ? Quelle est cette mission top-secrète confiée par le 9éme du nom en personne ? Pourquoi donc ne voit-on jamais les parents Sasagawa ? Toutes les réponses (ou presque) dans la suite et fin de cette fic

see you next time ^^


End file.
